Aftermath
by RexieCakes
Summary: The night after the morning when peace seems to have been brought back to the Pride Lands, Kion is still stressed however as he returns home after another day of dealing with attacks from the Outlanders. When he gets home Kion learns of somethings from Nala that not only helps him admit Simba's mistake, but also how mistakes and failure should be handled and talks with Simba.


**Hey everyone~! I love doing some one-shot stories for Lion Guard/Lion King at times and I really loved today's episode! The Fall Of Mizimu Grove was great! It's good to see the bad guys win because we don't always see that in kid shows. Also seeing Simba and Scar talking for the first time since his defeat in the Lion King was tense yet very welcoming because we needed to see that. So anyway on to the story: This takes place the night after the morning when the episode ended. So read, review and enjoy~! **

* * *

It was evening the Pride Lands. The sun was setting as the Lion Guard finished their final patrol for the day. They had all met back up at the lair behind Pride Rock. "Great job today everyone! I know the attacks we deal with today were rather hard due to yesterday's events, but we got through it! Now go get some food and rest up for tomorrow," Kion said.

"Okay Kion, goodnight!" The rest of the guard replied in unison, before heading off. "Goodnight everyone!" Kion called out. Then the lion cub left the lair and headed to the cave of Pride Rock.

"Kion there you are!" Nala said happily as she noticed her son walking in. "Hi mom!" Kion responded as he walked up to the queen and nuzzled her leg. "Good to see you my son," Nala purred, as she licked Kion's forehead. Kion smiled and nuzzled Nala once more before looking up at her. "Where are dad and Kiara?" Kion asked. "Your dad had some royal lessons with your sister today, but they should be back soon. And then we can have dinner. The hunting party already brought back what was caught today," Nala replied.

"Okay sounds good," Kion nodded as he eyed the cave floor and pawed at it. "Kion, is there something wrong?" Nala questioned. "I know yesterday was tough. Was today any better?"

"We had attacks by the Hyenas, Jackals, and Crocs again today... Thankfully the vultures didn't start another fire and we didn't see Scar... But it was still hard today... And after the Pride Landers questioning rather or not they should leave after they found out about Scar returning? I feel like I have failed... No matter what I try to tell myself or do... I can't get the feeling out of my head," Kion explained.

Nala pulled her second born cub in for a hug and nuzzled his head. "Kion, your dad is feeling like he failed too," Nala said, as she let out a sigh. "Huh!? Why?" Kion asked. "Because, the herds are mad with him my son. They feel like they should have been told about Scar when you told us, however that's the thing Kion there will be times you do something with good intentions and feel it's right. And sometimes animals agree with you and sometimes they don't. Your dad did make a mistake, Kion, but he did it with the intent on keeping the Pride Lander's happy and feeling as safe as they could, since they were already scared by the attacks of the other Outlanders," Nala explained.

"I understand... I didn't agree with Dad's orders for me not to tell the herds either... But... I don't want to bring it up to him since he's already feeling bad," Kion said. "I know. Me too. We all make mistakes, Kion. The important thing is we don't keep roaring at someone about what they did, we simply support them as they correct it and move on," Nala replied.

"Maybe I shouldn't of listened to dad then..." Kion mumbled. "If if I had said something everything around the Pride Lands wouldn't be as tense right now,"

"Kion, you didn't want to go against your father's wish and that's alright. The fact that you felt bad about it shows you know his choice was wrong. This isn't your fault," Nala said.

"Thanks, Mom. I needed to a nice talk," Kion purred. He nuzzled against his mother as she hugged him gently. "Anytime Kion. Anytime," Nala replied with a smile.

* * *

A few minutes later Simba and Kiara returned to the cave and the royal family ate their share of the antelope that was caught. Afterwords it was completely dark out with the moon and stars high in the sky. "Alright let's get some sleep," Simba said. "Yes some rest will be good for us all," Nala nodded. "Yeah... Some of those lessons have be rather tuckered out," Kiara nodded as she yawed. "And I do need to get up early for patrol," Kion added in.

After the royal family laid down to go to sleep Kion couldn't seem to let himself relax. As he head rested on his paws he kept his gaze to the outside of the cave. What if Scar's army had an attack planned before morning? Kion shook his head and got to his paws, quietly walking past his parents to go outside and get some fresh air. Kion didn't notice Simba waking up just in time to see him leave.

Kion took a seat at the the edge of Pride Rock and looked out at the kingdom before him. He was just about to call out to Mufasa when he heard a voice from behind. "Kion?"

"D-Dad?" Kion asked as he saw his father sitting down beside of him. "I woke up when I thought I heard something and saw you leaving the cave. I wanted to follow to see what was wrong," Simba said.

"Oh... Just stressed out and can't sleep..." Kion sighed.

"Is it because of yesterday?" Simba questioned, while looking at his son. "Yes... and today as well. We had to deal with the hyenas, jackals and Crocs attacking," Kion nodded.

"And you feel like you've failed the Pride Lands, don't you?" Simba questioned. "... How did yo-" However Kion wasn't able to finish his words when Simba cut him off. "Because I can tell. And you have told me you've felt this way before. I feel the same, Kion. I have before as well. When your mother and I found each other in the jungle and she told me what Scar had done? I felt terrible. Even more do because I had yet to find out that I wasn't the one who killed your grandfather," The King explained.

"It's alright, Dad. You have been doing your best. This hasn't been easy on any of us," Kion responded. "I know and in time things will settle down. But Kion no matter what keep on trying. Keep on doing what you need to for the Pride Lands. We have ALL made mistakes. And we'll all make a lot more before our time ends, but we'll figure out how to stop Scar. We'll get through this Kion," Simba responded. "I agree," Kion said, as he smiled a little. "Are you feeling any better?" Simba asked. "A little. I think I can at least sleep now," Kion nodded. "Good. Come on, Son. Let's get some rest," Simba said.

Kion finally felt the exhaustion hitting him as he laid down. He grinned at he looked over at his father who seemed to be falling asleep the second he laid back down. "We'll get through this. We will. Just gotta remember that there's hope," Kion thought as sleep finally took over as he eyes closed.


End file.
